Blade Stitchgrin
Blade Stitchgrin was a former performer from the Masquerade Circus, who left to accompany is older sister Zelly after she was laid off due to an accident during one of her performances. They both currently live simply in the Rem Forest, but Blade wants something greater for himself and hopes to one day become a singer, or to at least have one of his songs out there for the world to see. Despite this, Blade gets incredibly nervous when having to perform for others, being especially anxious when it comes to singing or showing any of his own personal work, making sharing a difficult task. Appearance Blade is 169cm tall, he has light skin, blue eyes and has medium short curly orange hair and white horns. He's part of a rare subspecies of Drimare who have completely invisible bodies, with the exception of his head, hands and feet, although invisible, he is very skinny. He wears blue headphones, a simple blue striped shirt, a brown vest, light blue fingerless gloves, light blue pants with a brown belt and darker brown and blue boots. Personality At first sight, Blade appears mischievous and confident, he's loud and charismatic, but also, occasionally moody, which often makes him come across as annoying or bratty. He's a troublemaker at heart, especially when paired together with his best friend and partner in crime Iron, both enjoying scavenging and pranking others as well and getting in general trouble. Blade is extremely clever and quick to think of plans to get out of trouble at any time, which he happens to get into a lot. He's not a big fan of orderly places and rules and thoroughly enjoys to mess with things if he knows he can get away with it. He adores his friends, but he can sometimes come across as selfish and can become slightly possessive of them or easily jealous and angry when he feels like he is getting ignored or replaced. This is due to his fear of losing them, and he is aware of this and often becomes self-conscious and anxious about it, fearing others will realize these things and hate him. Ironically, despite all this, Blade is very cowardly and reserved when it comes to himself. Despite his past as an acrobat, his biggest passion is music and singing as well as songwriting. But due to being mocked in the past, he refuses to do it in front of anyone, being almost obsessed with keeping it a secret from even his closest friends and even becoming angry when feeling pressured about it. Whether this insecurity is regarding his own self-worth or the quality of his singing and songs themselves is currently a mystery. Part of him wants to share it with others, but he almost immediately represses it all, only seeing his work and worthless and amateur. Relationships Zelly His older sister who he loves a lot, they've always been really close They've only ever had each other since they were very young Zelly can become overprotective and nagging of him, which Blade finds to be very annoying, but he also admires how responsible and reliable she is, subconsciously viewing her as a role model for what he could be if he was more confident. He would still kill whoever tried to mess with her Iron They met as young teens and become inseparable best friends and trouble makers ever since Blade developed a crush on Iron which he repressed for many years out of fear of being rejected and potentially losing him. This did take a toll on their relationship for a while when Iron began dating Zelly, as Blade would often lash out at him seemingly for no reason out of frustration. Things eventually got better when Blade eventually confessed his feelings to him, and Iron was understanding of this, as they remained friends. Blade was fine with this, as his biggest fear was his best friend abandoning him. blah blah blah work in progress lore things happened zelron broke up blah blah blah They're best friends and also boyfriends and love each other a lot. Blade is often a coward, but he would absolutely go feral if something happened to Ron They still act like 13-year-olds who kiss sometimes They're the literal embodiment of all those "boys will be boys" memes out there Darah awkward They had some weird interactions before Blade was redesigned, I don't know if those still apply That being said, he doesn't trust Darah Rust Although barely properly meeting or ever talking to him, Blade developed a firm dislike for Rust's character that he has never been able to shake off. This was mostly due to Iron's influence when the two began living together as brothers with their guardian. Iron would vent out his frustrations regarding Rust, and Blade would listen, this influencing his own opinion on him. It didn't help that later on, Rust developed a crush on Zelly, and the relationship with him and Iron became friendlier, causing Blade to begin feeling protective and jealous of him. Although not feeling as angered and he used to, he still feels a discomfort around him, especially with how close he and Iron are. But he doesn't act upon it, being able to smell Rust's thirst for drama from a mile away. He seems to really despise how overly emotional Rust is, and also thinks his "quiet mysterious guy schtick" to be overdone and only a way to get attention from others. They don't really meet or talk other than that. Atomus Doesn't trust him, but acts polite out of respect for Iron He knows what Atomus did and although his presence makes him very anxious, he hides this, being very sceptical of what he assumes is Atomus' act of being nice. Steam A friend! They met under some specific circumstances I'm still exploring, Blade had a tiny crush on her for like a week, but it was probably out of trying not to think about Iron. I don't know when or how they met but I can see them as being good friends. I wonder if he comes over the workshop. Azel awkward They never really spoke much, they're just both awkwardly shoved together because of the beef between Axel and Zelly They're not exactly friends, but Blade doesn't mind Azel, he's chill Axel This asshole, on the other hand, should just go and eat a- Malice Blade doesn't like how Malice makes fun of him for being so easily spooked, and also thinks he's a showoff [[Root Dryad|'Root']] big tree man scary Imiya She exists Teia She also exists these take so long to write and the only ones I have are super outdated lol eventually I'll properly write these Backstory/Lore Him and Zelly were two siblings, adopted into the Masquerade circus as children, and only ever having each other Things happened and now they're just vibing in the rem forest Trivia * Next to Zelly, Blade was the second Drimare character to be made, back in 2010, previously being a Nightmaren fan character for NiGHTS, the initial inspiration for Drimare Universe ** His old design was intended to be a mix of the characters NiGHTS and Jackle due to Blade originally being their "son", along with Zelly *** He also eventually took a very mild inspiration from Brief from Panty & Stocking, as well as Kagamine Len from Vocaloid (Along with his sister Zelly, who later took inspiration on Rin) * His current design took inspiration from Hipster fashion * He was originally going to be called "Jack", which was then used as a middle name and then scrapped * His favourite food is blueberry pancakes, else he's not a fan of sweets and is probably capable of eating five bags of chips in less than an hour ** That's why he's so salty all the time * He doesn't like anime but will watch it to indulge Iron just because it makes him happy ** The one anime he genuinely enjoys is Panty & Stocking, which Iron not only finds to be in very poor taste but also believes Blade's enjoyment of the anime to be ironic Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:The Rem Forest Category:Regular Drimare Category:Unknown Birthplace Category:Masquerade Circus Category:Complete pages Category:Priority Fix